The A Team
by troyboltonsgirl
Summary: You know how when you meet someone..., and they just already are the person they're meant to be? Well..., that was Aqua. She had everything, good grades, great looks, a perfect family, tons of friends, and loads of money. She had her entire future already figured out, and I was the idiot who ruined it all for her. Or so I thought...


I don't own Kingdom heart or Final Fantasy .

* * *

It was a cloudy, summer morning in June when I got the call that would change my life. The sun had just began to rise, and I could start to see small rays of light making their way into my room through the small crack in between my curtains. It was a Saturday morning, and it was summer, therefore there was no hurry to get anywhere this early in the morning. I was basking in the wonderful feeling of being able to sleep- in when my cellphone rang on my bedside table.

_Ring,ring_

I decided to ignore it, thinking it was just my cousin Zack trying to get me up to go to the gym with him. The idiot never knew when to stop training. I moaned, and turned over in my bed, and proceeded to go back to sleep.

_Ring, ring_

The second time my phone rang, I decided that now it was personal, and I needed to put my cousin in his place for waking me up this early in the morning. I grabbed my phone and was surprised to see that instead of a picture of my cousin on the screen, I was greeted with a picture of my smiling girlfriend, Aqua.

_Well that's weird_, I thought, _why would Aqua be calling me at this time of day?_ So I answered.

"Hello?," I said.

"Terra... we... we need to talk," said Aqua, and she sounded completely distraught.

"S..sure... what's going on Aqua, are you ok? Are ya hurt?," I asked, concern feeling my voice. Whatever drowsiness I had when I had answered, was sure as heck gone now.

"Terra... I'm... I'm... pregnant," she whispered this so soft I could barely hear, and her voice broke at the end, but I sure was able to understand what she said and that's when I dropped the phone.

Khkhkhkhkhkhkgkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkhkh

I think it's funny how just a few words can change your entire life completely. I mean, just look at me. I was the popular jock in high school with no worry in the world. I had everything going for me, good grade, great family, full ride scholarship, rich parents, tons of friends, and to top it of I had the hottest girlfriend at school. I had all my plans sorted out and I was ready to head of to college in a couple of months. Everything was going great, up until I made a stupid decision.

To make it easier on everyone, I'm just gonna tell you that what I did happened like this. It was the day after graduation and everyone was celebrating. Their was a party being held at one of my buddies house, and of course I ended up going and taking my girlfriend with me. Naturally we had some drinks and before I knew it, I was in bed in one of the room in the second floor of the house with my girlfriend making love. It was a stupid action driven by our hormonal and intoxicated brains, that ended up with a horrible hangover and a baby on the way. I didn't receive Aqua's call until two weeks after the party.

Now, their are million ways an eighteen year old could respond to a situation like this. They could decide that the baby isn't their responsibility and just abandon the girl. They could accept the consequences and just take money from their rich parents and accept their help with raising the child. That would have probably been the best choice for me, right? Well, to make a long story short, I didn't do any of those things. Instead, I ended up gathering all my personal savings I had, grabbing Aqua, and getting on a train and leaving on our new journey. The only thing I left my parents was a crappy written letter that went some thing like this:

_Dear Mom and Dad, _  
_I know this is really out of the blue, but by the time you read this I will already be on a train to someplace far away in order to start my new journey. I know you are probably confused and mad at me for just leaving like this and abandoning all the plans we had already made. I'm sorry I can't follow through with those plans, but Aqua and I have made some really stupid decision and are now facing the consequences of our actions. Don't worry tho, we will be fine and we will take care of each other, so make sure you tell Aqua's family to not worry as well. We just think that it is best for everybody if we leave and face our consequences alone, so please don't come looking for us. We love you all still very much and please mom, try not to cry. Just remember that I am still trying to chase my dreams but just in a different way than planned. Please tell Sora, Ellone, and Leon that they have been great siblings and that I might actually miss them. Also, Dad,_  
_don't let Leon completely wreck the company. Love you loads and don't ever forget that. I hope I can make you guys proud one day. Love, your son Terra P.S. Tell Leon he can have my Camaro and bike._

Now, I know what you're all thinking. It was probably really stupid of me to just leave my rich family behind, when I had everything and I could have probably gotten the help of my parents and Aqua's parents with racing the kid. But, let me explain something to you.

Yes, I'm Terra Heart, the son of Laguna Heart who is the CEO of the Shinra corporation, a company that pretty much runs the world. My mother is Raine Heart, a well known pediatric. I have an older brother named Leon, a younger sister named Ellone, and a little brother named Sora. Leon is one year older than me and he is already attending Radiant City University. He already has his whole life planned out, and is next in line to take over Shinra Corporation. Ellone is younger than me by 5 years. She is your typical middle school girl who care about nothing else but makeup and boy bands. Then finally comes Sora, the baby of the family. He is four years old and he was, as my mother liked to put it, the nice surprise at the end. Now the way I put it, he was the accident that resulted from a drunk night out in the town.

As you can see, I had everything. I had a great family and everything was handed to me on a silver platter. But, the way I see it is that all that stuff I had was not mine but it was my parents. I was never like my sibling who accepted everything they were given as their own. I always looked at everything my parents gave me as something borrowed and that I would eventually pay them back by becoming successful myself and making them proud. I never liked accepting expensive gifts from my parents, and I always only tried to take the necessities that where essential to live. For example, food, clothes, a roof over my head, and of course my beloved car and motorcycle. Of course my parents would always tell me that it was their responsibility to give my siblings and I everything we needed and wanted, but I always felt guilty about accepting stuff from them. I always dreamed of the day that I could provide for my self and repay my parents for everything they had done for me. All I ever wanted was to carve out my own path and become part of this "A Team" that everyone in society seemed to want to be a part of. I wanted to do this by myself which is why I concentrated in football during high school, in order to get a scholarship for college so that my parents wouldn't have to pay for my college education.

Of course, all my plans changed when I got the that phone call, but in that moment I decided that I would still go after my dream. Only this time, I would take a different path. Do you remember how I said earlier that at the party I had made a stupid decision? Well, it turned out to be not so stupid after all.

* * *

Hope you like x) Tell me if I should continue this


End file.
